1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for mounting an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, fixing devices used for fixing expansion cards in computers only can fix expansion cards of a particular size, which is less desirable in cases that require a variety of expansion cards to be fixed.